The Worm Turns (Episode 3.1)
Flood: How annoying... Apparently, Zion has decided to get to the Merovingian through his lackey, the Effectuator, and Ookami's dire lupines have their paws full trying to fend off the attacks. You're going to have to help them out. The Effectuator controls access to certain vital... assets that we can't have falling into Zion's hands. First, you're going to provide a little distraction by infiltrating a Zion base and disrupting their communications. Operator: The Zion base is in that building. Lots of redpill signals in there, and it looks like they've got a secutiry system rigged up. Remember, you're trying to find and disrupt their communications terminal. against us. Operator: There's the terminal. it's got a security routine running, so you'll need to hack it or find some kind of access code. Operator: Nice work. You should have full access to the terminal now. Operator: I'm reading a shutdown across their local network. That should keep them busy for a little while. Flood: Oh, how nice. The data on that terminal you compromised has revealed the identity of a mole in our organization. it seems this "Downlink" has been feeding Zion information on the Effectuator's operations. We can't very well have that sort of thing going on, can we? How about you go kill him? Operator: Downlink should be in there. Downlink: N-no! Don't! I... I can help you! I know where a Zion strike team is gathering to hit one of the Effectuator's bases! here, these notes have the address! Flood: What's that? get those notes from him, operative. We'll see if he's telling the truth. Flood: It looks as though he really did have useful information for us. Remarkable. You may kill him now. Downlink: No! Stop! I can help you! Nooooo! Flood: Mr. Downlink's data points to a Zion squad of considerable size . Considering your abilities, operative, you're going to need some backup for this. I'm directing you to a dire Lupine group; gather some of them up and take them with you to assault the Zion rabble. Operator: Getting some weird intermittent signals in there-- that's gotta be a bunch of dire lupines. Rastaban: All right. Let's go. Sillanpaa: Rrr... Ookami's asked me to cooperate with you, so I guess I don't have a choice. Aho: Ambush some Zion chumps? Hurr! I'm in. Flood: Eh? Don't bother me until you've dealt with that Zion group. Operator: I've got some redpill signals in there . I hope your dire lupines are reliable. Sillanpaa: Hrr... I've done what Ookami asked, human. I don't have to take any more orders from you. Aho: What? Did we run out of meatwads already? Rrr! Rastaban: Hurr. That wasn't so hard. Flood: Don';t start patting yourself on the back just yet, operative. Those fools at Zion won't learn their lesson from this first setback. Their zeal to avenge their dead hero would almost be cute., if it waeren't so irritating. Bah! Killing off Morpehus was all the Merovingian's idea. I don't see why I should have to clean up this mess he has gotten us into... You'll just have to slaughter more Zion imbeciles until they give up. I'll call on you again shortly. completed Mob speech. Zion Howitzer: Why'd they waste a red pill on you? Zion Aikido Grandmaster: Why'd they waste a red pill on you? completed *''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 3.1) Category:Episode 3.1 Missions